Rivals
by YamCakes
Summary: Sequel to 'Practice.' Ayano becomes increasingly suspicious of the nature of Kyouko and Yui's relationship. Drama ensues. Futa!Yui x Kyouko x Ayano [Futanari, NTR, Pregnancy, Smut]
1. Chapter 1

Ayano Sugiura sat at her desk, not listening to the lesson, but instead glaring at the raven-haired girl interacting with _her _girlfriend. She sat in the back of the classroom near the window where they could hardly notice her staring daggers at them.

It was their first year of high school, and the girls were now attending the same school, though leaving their underclassmen behind. No matter, they still met at the tea house most of the time. Ayano maintained her relationship with Kyouko, though she has noticed that ever since a few months ago, around the time when she had her first time with Kyouko, the blonde had been acting more than a little flirtatious with her best friend, more so than she usually is, anyway. It made Ayano burn with jealousy, but Kyouko assured her that they were just friends.

Ayano watched as Kyouko whispered something into Yui's ear. Ayano strained herself trying to hear what they were saying, but couldn't get anything. Yui whispered something back, seemingly arguing with her, but then Kyouko said something that made Yui freeze.

_'Just what are they saying?' _Ayano wondered. Yui then raised her hand.

"Yes?" the teacher asked.

"I'm not feeling very well. May I go the nurse?"

"I'll take her!" Kyouko announced. The teacher excused them and several people gave them looks. Ayano's heart started beating rapidly, paranoia and anxiety taking a hold of her. Kyouko waved to Ayano with a smile, then left behind Yui.

_'What is she doing?! Those two are leaving the classroom together?!' _She decided she would excuse herself to the bathroom, but maybe a bit later, so as not to seem suspicious. After about two minutes, Ayano couldn't take it any longer and asked if she could use the bathroom. She walked out of the class a little faster than she intended to, a few people thought she may have had a huge shit coming or something.

_'Now where are they? Maybe they went into an empty classroom?'_ She headed down the hallway until she found a classroom with no noise coming from it. She slid open the door and found no one. _'Hm... but what if they're behind the teacher's desk?!' _Ayano quickly made her way to the unused wooden desk, and thankfully there was nobody there, either. However, she suddenly heard voices coming from outside coming closer. Panicking, she hid in the closest available space. Underneath the teacher's desk.

"This room is empty!" Kyouko said cheerfully.

"And it only took us like five minutes to find one," Yui replied sarcastically. "I still can't believe you convinced me to do this. We're at school, what if we get caught?"

"We won't, I promise." Kyouko walked up to Yui and kissed her, surprising the girl. Yui, in her aroused state, could hardly argue against her friend. Before anyone could possibly see them, she slid closed the door behind her, put her hands around Kyouko's waist and kissed along her neck. Kyouko gasped before gently pushing Yui back and grabbed her wrist, walking her behind the teacher's desk. They did not notice the purple-haired girl hidden underneath.

Ayano nearly gasped when she saw their legs come toward her. She wanted to leave right now and not have to witness this, but she was left with no choice but to stay here until they were done. She did her best to stay quiet and steady her breathing as her body shook with anger and despair. Ayano listened as Yui lifted Kyouko onto the desk, the sound of a zipper going down, and saw Yui's skirt pool around her feet. All too soon, the desk started to tremble as Yui began pounding into Kyouko.

"Mm, Yui!" Kyouko circled her arms around Yui's neck and locked her legs around her hips, whimpering each time she hit her deep. She loved it when Yui was rough, unlike Ayano, who was far more gentle, considering she lacked a penis. Yui placed her hands onto the desk, steadying herself, and fucked Kyouko even harder.

Meanwhile, Ayano's eyes welled up with tears, spilling down as she hugged her knees. Not able to take Kyouko's moaning any longer, she covered her ears with her hands and shut her eyes tight, trying to block out all the noise. Much to her dismay, the desk still creaked with every one of Yui's powerful thrusts. Well, at least she had the decency to not disturb the two. That would just be rude.

"Better than your girlfriend, huh?"

"Unnhh..."

She pulled back her cock and found that it was glistening with Kyouko's juices. "Ayano doesn't get you this wet, does she?"

Kyouko shook her head fervently, her eyes begging for her to keep going. Yui plunged back inside and hugged Kyouko close to her body. She knew she had to finish quickly, otherwise they might end up getting caught. Yui groaned loudly as Kyouko's walls tightened around her. She buried her face into Kyouko's neck, moving her hips faster and faster until she released her sperm into her womb. She pulled out as soon as her breathing returned to normal.

Ayano jumped slightly when she saw sperm drip down in front of her, onto the floor.

When her semen seeped out her eyes widened in alarm. "Looks like... I forgot to use a condom." Yui put her hand behind her head nervously.

"It's okay," Kyouko reassured. "Today's a safe day."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" she smiled affectionately.

"Okay. Stay here, I'll go get some tissues to clean you up." Yui pulled up her boxers and pants, still not noticing the crouched, distraught Ayano underneath the desk. She then found a box of tissues at the cupboard near the chalkboard, then wiped away all traces of her seed. Afterwards, Yui helped Kyouko off the desk and fixed their clothing and hair before heading back to the classroom.

Ayano, with her tear-soaked face, continued to sob as jealousy consumed her. It felt as though she were suffocating.

_'How could she do this to me?! After all we've been through?' _It wasn't until next class that Ayano returned. Her face was still red from rage, her eyes slightly puffy.

"Ayano? Where were you last period?" Kyouko asked behind her. Ayano spun around and faced her, her eyes burning with the very fires of hell. "Eh?"

"T-Toshinou Kyouko," she snarled. "You..." she clenched her fists, wanting to strangle her cheating girlfriend.

"My, my, Ayano-chan, I wonder what could have possibly made you so angry at Toshinou-san? Perhaps you should... punish her?" Chitose said from her desk, smiling blissfully as she removed her glasses and her nose bled.

"Shut it Chitose!" Ayano snapped unexpectedly. She then slapped Kyouko across the face, not particularly hard, but enough to get the message across. Everyone fell silent, staring at Ayano. Kyouko had her hand on the cheek where she had hit her, wondering what she had done to provoke her.

_'Unless...'_

No! No way would she know that! _'But then again, Yui and I are kinda obvious. Hmm'_

Yui stepped forward and gripped the front of Ayano's shirt. "What was that for?" She glared at her and raised her fist threateningly. "Answer me." She didn't care if she was Kyouko's girlfriend or not; she swore to always protect Kyouko, no matter what.

"Because she's a cheating whore!" she yelled. Yui loosened her grip in realization and Ayano stormed out of the classroom, her eyes filled once more with tears. Chitose snapped out of trance, put her glasses back on, and ran after her friend.

Around this time, in another classroom, Chizuru came in her pants.

**A/N: Sequel! It's a rainy day today, so why the hell not. Yeah, this is gonna be kinda NTR-ish. Well actually, VERY NTR-ish. I know a lot of people hate the genre but I like it, especially when there's some yuri involved. That doesn't mean writing this didn't hurt, though. It was actually pretty painful. But for some reason, I just love NTRing Ayano.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ayano-chan!" Chitose called. She ran down the hallway, until she heard soft sobbing coming from the bathroom. She entered and found her friend crouched on the floor and against the wall, her face in her hands. Chitose sat down next to her. "Ayano-chan?"

"G-go away, Chitose. L-leave me alone," she sniveled.

"Ayano-chan, I'm your best friend. Of course I wouldn't just leave you alone to suffer all by yourself," she smiled sweetly. "So, what happened that made you so upset?"

"T-Toshinou Kyouko."

"What about her?"

Ayano explained how she had been looking for her last class, hid in an empty room, and witnessed her cheat right in front of her. Chitose sighed and patted Ayano on the back.

"That must've been terrible. Do you still want to be with Toshinou-san?" As much as it would ruin her fantasies, Chitose still wanted the best for Ayano. Her friend turned to look at her with eyes puffy from crying.

"I..." she diverted her gaze. "No. After all these years of building up my relationship with her... I don't want to throw it all away."

Chitose breathed a sigh of relief. "So then, is it okay if I watch...?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, nevermind. Anyway, you may want to wash up. School's almost over and everyone's getting ready to leave. You should talk to Toshinou-san once you're ready."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." Ayano got up pulled Chitose up as well. "Thank you, Chitose. I don't know what I'd do without you. Hey, what happened to your glasses? Wait, you're bleeding!" Ayano ran to get some tissues and cleaned her up, then herself.

* * *

><p>"I wonder how she found out," Kyouko said. They were standing outside the school, waiting for Ayano. Chitose texted them to wait a bit after school was over.<p>

"I know I'm just as guilty, but when you flirt with me right in front of your girlfriend, it's hard not to put most of the blame on you. Though I still do wonder exactly what she saw that made her snap back there," Yui replied.

"You don't think she could've been in that classroom we had sex in, could she?"

"I thought I heard another person's voice in there, but I guessed it was probably just your moaning or something."

Kyouko buried her face in her hands. "I'm such a terrible person, Yui! I really am a slut!"

"It's not just your fault. I take half the blame." At that moment, the front doors opened and out came Ayano and Chitose. Ayano looked more composed now but she also had that fire in her eyes that said 'I'm going to kick your ass so hard that I'll get your shit on my shoe.' Chitose was... well.

"Toshinou Kyouko," she began, walking down the steps to face the guilty blonde. "Why would you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry, Ayano. What I did was unforgivable." Kyouko looked at her feet. "I still want to be with you... even though I don't deserve you."

"Toshinou..."

Kyouko gazed at her steadily. "Please, Ayano. I still love you." Moved, Ayano rushed forward and embraced the blonde. Kyouko returned the hug. Ayano lifted her head slightly and glared at Yui, taking her aback. Nonetheless, when the pair finally released each other, they looked so much more happy.

"Of course, Toshinou Kyouko. I'd never leave you. I love you, too."

Kyouko smiled, relief washing over her. "I'm glad."

Yui sort of just stood there, all awkward and shit. "Um... I'm sorry, Ayano, for coming in between you two. I wasn't thinking right and... this is mostly my fault."

Ayano had death in her eyes. "Stay away from Toshinou Kyouko," she warned. Kyouko gave Yui a sympathetic look.

"I understand, but... she's my best friend."

"If that were true then you wouldn't have had sex with her, right?"

Yui became more and more uncomfortable. "Well yeah but-"

"That's enough," Kyouko said quietly. "This is all my fault. I was the one that came on to Yui first. If anyone's to blame, it's me."

_'That's surprisingly mature of her to say,' _Yui and Ayano thought. "Right, well, I'm going home. See you tomorrow, Kyouko."

"You too, Yui!"

"You and I are gonna talk," Ayano said.

Kyouko gulped. "M-maybe we should get something to eat first?" she smiled helplessly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: There are no boys in Yuru Yuri. Only girls and futas. This is what the story will be going with.**

"So, what was all that about yesterday?" Sakurako asked, curious. The bell rang, signaling the first class of the day. In the corner of the room sat Yui. Sakurako and Chizuru sat next to her, and right now they were gathered around Yui's desk. Neither Kyouko nor Ayano shared this class with Yui, which wasn't really so bad, Yui couldn't bear to look at their faces so soon again without feeling uncomfortable.

"If I tell you, you're just going to spread rumours, aren't you?"

"I will not! Just tell me!" Sakurako whined. Since entering high school, she had matured, but only very slightly. Her body likewise.

"Well, I suppose everyone's going to find out eventually... but that doesn't mean I'm giving you permission to tell everyone, got it?"

"Got it!" Sakurako made a zip motion to her lips. Chizuru stopped reading her book momentarily to listen.

Yui lowered her voice so that the rest of the class couldn't hear her. "Um... you all know how Kyouko's dating Ayano?"

"Mhm."

"Yeah Kyouko, she..." _'How am I supposed to put this, anyway...?' _"She and I have been fooling around together for a while."

"...and you got caught?!"

"Well, yeah. I regret what I did, though."

"But how did you get caught?!"

"Is that really important? I should never have done that in the first place. Would've saved me all this needless drama."

"So, Yui..." Sakurako slammed her hands against the table and leaned in close to her face dramatically. "Have you ever done _anal_ with a girl before?"

"What kind of question is that?" Yui said, unimpressed.

"It's a valid question!"

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Answer me!"

_'How does Himawari put up with you?' _Yui wondered. Clearing her throat, she answered quietly, "Yes."

"EHH?!" Both Sakurako and Chizuru had shocked faces. "How was it?!" Sakurako demanded. Chizuru fixed her glasses, looking quite intrigued.

"Well... it's warmer I guess and... a lot tighter. I usually don't last as long."

"I didn't think Toshinou-something would be the type of girl to do anal," Chizuru commented, sounding impressed.

Sakurako folded her arms. "Tch. Himawari doesn't want it up the butt." Himawari shot her a dirty look from the other side of the room, sensing Sakurako talking about her.

"It's understandable," Yui said. "I mean, Kyouko was in a lot of pain from the looks of it."

"That's the best part!" Sakurako exclaimed. "I love the thought of Himawari in pain while I'm feeling really good."

"What the fu... well, I guess it isn't my place to judge you... but isn't that a bit messed up?"

"Ehh? Why do you ask?" She looked genuinely confused.

Yui stared. 'You_ really are a shitty girlfriend. Himawari, my heart goes out to you.' _

Sakurako shrugged her off and said, "How about you, Chizuru? Have you done anal yet?"

"I'm still a virgin." Sakurako was silent for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Ahahah! You're still a virgin!" she said out loud. Several students turned to look at them.

"Be quiet, Sakurako! Everyone can hear you! That's an embarrassing thing to say," Yui said. _'Geez, she's just as annoying as Kyouko.'_

"It's funny, though!"

"I'm pretty sure the only girl you ever slept with was Himawari, so you aren't that much better." Sakurako immediately stopped laughing and went red with embarrassment.

"Pssh. Whatever." Wanting to change the topic, she asked, "so out of all the girls in this class, who would you bang?"

"Again with the sexual questions?"

"You started it."

_'Did I?' _"Hmm..." Yui scanned the room. "I guess that one over there with the light blue hair. And her friend."

"Miki Sayaka and Hitomi? Hmm... I hear Sakura Kyoko likes to steal Sayaka's panties."

"Everyone knows about that," Chizuru said.

"Oh. So then is it true that Kyoko and Homura trade each other pictures of Sayaka and Madoka?"

"Pictures of Sayaka and Madoka is pretty much currency in the entire school."

"Why haven't I heard about this?!"

Yui sighed.

* * *

><p><em>3 weeks later<em>

"See you tomorrow, Ayano!" Kyouko waved and winked at her girlfriend, then walked to Yui's side. Ayano shot Yui the stink eye and communicated wordlessly to not try anything with her. Yui avoided looking at her and started the walk towards her apartment building.

"It's been a while since you came over," Yui said.

"Yeah. I think ever since Ayano found out she's been really paranoid lately and has been doing everything in her power to push you away from me. But nothing can stop us from being together, Yui-chan!" Kyouko wrapped her arms around Yui's and squeezed her tightly. Yui reluctantly pulled her arm away.

"We're not supposed to do that kind of stuff anymore."

"Oh, boo, there wasn't anything sexual about that, was there?"

Yui rolled her eyes. They walked in silence the rest of the way, until Kyouko broke the silence.

"Yui."

"Hm?"

"Our friendship's not the same anymore, is it?"

Yui sighed. "It isn't."

Silence again until they entered Yui's apartment. Once they were in the living room, Kyouko called, "Yui."

"What?"

"I missed my period."

Yui's body froze. "W-what?"

"I forgot to tell you after class."

"Kyouko are you being serious right now?" She turned to look at her friend in the eye for any hint that she may be lying.

"I'm sorry, Yui..."

"Are you sure that you're pregnant?"

Kyouko nodded. Yui's heart beat faster and faster.

"Did you take a test?"

"Yeah. It came back positive."

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck, no, no, no!' _"Did you tell Ayano?"

"No." Kyouko was on the verge of crying. "I don't know what to do, Yui."

"W-well neither do I!" Yui shouted. "Is that why you came to me, because you didn't know what to do? What would I know about raising a baby?" Yui saw how Kyouko had tears in her eyes and instantly felt bad for yelling at her. She sat on the carpet next to her and leaned against the table. "Sorry, Kyouko. I didn't mean to... I'm just really stressed right now."

Kyouko rubbed at her eyes stood up. "Excuse me." She went to the bathroom and vomited, leaving Yui to her racing thoughts. _'Why is this happening to me?! Why did I forget to use a condom that day?! But she said it was a safe day! There's no way I'm getting out of this mess. And Ayano, as if she wasn't hurt enough... shit._


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a week since the initial news that would forever change Yui and Kyouko's life. Yui played video games to distract herself, pretending everything was the same as before. In her heart she knew there was absolutely no way, but that didn't stop her from trying. Kyouko was busy eating carton after carton of rum raisin ice cream in the kitchen.

After about 15 minutes of dying in the same level over and over again, Yui gave up, turned off the PS3 and fell against the floor. _'This is it, isn't it? This is where my life ends. My future? Gone. While everyone is in college, pursuing their career, I'll be stuck at home caring for some baby I never even wanted! I'm not even romantically involved with the mother for god's sake. What the hell, what am I supposed to do? I'm going to have to tell my parents. Then Kyouko's parents. Everyone will find out eventually, when Kyouko starts showing. Why, why does she want to keep it?! I'm not ready to be a dad! I'm still a teenager, for crying out loud! There's so much more I want to do... it would be so easy to just get an abortion and pretend this never happened! _

Yui stood up and headed toward the kitchen, where she found Kyouko raiding her fridge for more ice cream, her trash bin now filled to the brim with empty cartons of rum raisin. "Kyouko."

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you don't want an abortion? It will make our lives so much easier if you do."

"Yu~i!" she took her head out of the fridge and faced her. "I _want_ to keep her! When Ayano finds out, if she's okay with it, she and I can raise her together. Then you don't have to worry about it."

"But what if she doesn't? A lot of people wouldn't be willing to raise a baby that was never theirs in the first place."

"Then I'll raise it alone!"

"I wouldn't let you do that!" Yui yelled, a little louder than she intended to. She quieted down. "I mean, I was the one who did this to you... it wouldn't be fair to leave you to do this all by yourself."

"Oh, Yui!" Kyouko hugged Yui tightly. Slyly, she reached down with her hands and squeezed one of her ass cheeks. Yui yelped. Kyouko giggled and pulled back to look at her. "I love you, Yui-chan!"

Yui blushed slightly, but not enough for Kyouko could notice. "Don't you want to consider adoption?"

"This baby is mine. I'm keeping it."

Yui sighed. "Fine." Kyouko smiled at her and lifted her hands to her face. She poked her cheeks with both her pointer fingers. Annoyed, Yui grabbed her wrists and moved her hands away, only to be surprised by a kiss Kyouko suddenly initiated. Yui's face flushed and she tried to break free, however Kyouko held a firm grip on her shoulders. She then released Yui, then, unexpectedly, pulled down her skirt and panties. She put her hands on the kitchen counter and bent over.

"Yu~i..."

Yui went even more red at the sight and her mouth hung open in shock. "K-Kyouko, what are you doing?!"

"Don't you wanna? There's no way Ayano will find out about this..."

"Kyouko, don't you care about her feelings?" Despite her protest, Yui's body still betrayed her, the organ contained inside her pants stiffening at the prospect of taking her.

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her right?" Kyouko was soaking wet, and Yui wondered how long she'd been like this. Perhaps this was a side effect of the pregnancy? Hormones? Yui swallowed, trying to resist the temptation. She was offering herself right in front of her, there was no one around, no worry about getting her pregnant, no need for condoms. For the first time ever, Yui's rational side lost to her primal side so she unzipped her pants, pushed down her boxers and positioned herself behind her. She entered her without another word, pleased when Kyouko gasped slightly.

Yui circled her arms around Kyouko's waist as she rammed her against the counter, ignoring the feeling of guilt that gnawed at her. She instead focused on the heat wrapped her around her cock, the tightness that gripped her like a vice; she also concentrated on thrusting her hips precisely to hit Kyouko in just the right spot; she wanted to hear her cry out her name.

"You're a cheating slut," Yui growled. Not many people knew it, but when Yui had sex, her inhibitions would gradually disappear to the point that she would say and do things she would normally never consider doing. "You're filthy, disgusting. This is the only thing you're good for."

"Yui," Kyouko moaned. _'So lewd...' _Just then, her cellphone rang on the counter, and she considered whether or not to answer it. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Ayano Sugiura.

"Answer it," Yui said into her ear. Kyouko grabbed her phone, her hand shaking a bit, and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Toshinou Kyouko. Are you done yet? You said you would be here by 3:00."_

Kyouko bit her lip, trying to suppress a moan as Yui slapped her hips against her ass. "Ah, I um, went to the convenient store to buy you some food. I-I'll be over there soon."

_"O-oh!" _Ayano blushed over the phone. _"W-well okay. Geez, Toshinou Kyouko, you don't need to do that."_

Kyouko tried to chuckle a bit, but only succeeded in making a harsh gasp. "Yeah! I love you, Ayano! I'll make sure to get you lots of ice cream!"

_"It doesn't matter what you get me, Toshinou Kyouko. Anything from you is worth waiting for. Not that it matters. Where are you right now?"_

"At the counter. _Ah! _Sorry, someone bumped into me." Yui gripped her hips hard, getting off to the fact that Kyouko was talking to her girlfriend while getting fucked from behind from her.

_"You're at the counter? Well then, I better not bother you anymore then, of course. Bye Toshinou Kyouko! I l-l-love you!"_

"You, too." Kyouko closed the call and cried out in ecstasy as she rode out her orgasm. It felt different from her previous orgasms, as it felt much more intense. Kyouko guessed it was another part of being pregnant. Yui pressed herself against Kyouko, feeling herself reaching her peak as well. She gave a few more desperate thrusts before emptying herself inside.

Yui pulled out her member and put it back in her pants. Kyouko cleaned herself with some tissues, pulled her skirt up and looked back at her. "You were really horny this time around, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

She giggled. "You can be such a pervert, Yui. Does the fact that you got a girl who's in love with another girl pregnant turn you on that much?"

Yui scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "What kind of question is that?"

"Does it?"

"Well... I guess. I'm not trying to offend you or anything, but I just don't get how you could be serious about Ayano. She doesn't even have a penis, so how could she possibly satsify you? Why don't you date a real stud?"

Kyouko frowned. "Like you?"

"N-not necessarily."

"I'm in love with her, that's why."

"But you sleep with me all the time!"

"Yeah, you're right. The truth is, I've taken a lot of dicks during my relationship with her. Not just from you, but pretty much half the girls at school."

Yui felt a stab of jealousy. "Really?"

"Heh, yeah. Why do you think everyone's been so happy lately? I'm no different than a slut. Don't get me wrong, though. I used protection with all of them. You're the only one that did me raw. This is definitely _your _baby."

Yui sighed with relief. Still, to think that Kyouko's slept with that many people... there was always a sliver of doubt.

Kyouko went back looking in the fridge. "Hmm... Yui."

"Yeah?"

"Looks like you're out of ice cream."

"So?"

"Well I told Ayano I was gonna get her some ice cream."

Yui remembered something. "I may have something..." she reached into the nearby cabinet and rummaged through some food containers before finding what she was looking for. "Here."

Kyouko took the gray, tightly-wrapped package that had a picture of a space station hovering over Earth. It read something in English that Kyouko couldn't understand. "What is this?"

"Astronaut's ice cream. It's freeze-dried ice cream that the astronauts from NASA eat. I got it during a trip to the science museum at Tokyo. I never tried it, though."

Kyouko used her thumb to press the ice cream inside. "Feels gross."

Yui narrowed her eyes. "Well geez."

"Thanks anyway, Yui!" Before heading towards the door, she touched her shoulder and placed a light kiss on her cheek. Yui went pink and regretfully watched that lovely blonde leave her apartment.

* * *

><p><em>"So let me get this straight. You're telling me that you got your childhood friend pregnant?"<em>

"It appears so."

_"YUI FUNAMI! I GAVE YOU THOSE CONDOMS FOR A REASON!"_

"I ran out."

_"It's your responsibility to buy more! [Brought to you by: TROJAN™ Stimulations ECSTASY™]"__  
><em>

"I didn't use the first box of condoms on Kyouko. I used them up a long time ago and they were for someone else, but she's not important. The thing is, I forgot to use a condom just this once and now she's pregnant."

_"YUI YOU ARE ONLY 16! Just because you have your own apartment and can take care of yourself doesn't mean you can take care of a mother and her child!"_

"I know, I know."

_"Is Kyouko keeping the baby?"_

"Yeah. She's going to raise it, too. But there's another thing..."

_"What else could it be?"_

"Well, Kyouko's already in a relationship with someone else."

_"Is she married?"_

"This is Kyouko I'm talking about, of course she isn't married."

_"How are you even sure that whoever Kyouko's with didn't get her pregnant? Maybe it's her baby."_

"It's not, I'm 100% sure. Kyouko's girlfriend doesn't have a penis."

_"Well Yui, whoever her girlfriend is has two options: help her or leave. If I were in her position I'd leave."_

"Dad, you don't understand. This girl is in love with Kyouko. She's crazy for her and would pretty much do anything to stay with her."

_"So then why'd you sleep with her girlfriend? You knew and you went ahead and knocked her up?"_

"Kyouko came on to me."

_"Then you should have resisted! Look, Yui, I get where you're coming from... being well-endowed myself, I know what's it like to have ladies jumping your dick left and right. They say having a large penis makes up for a lack of chest area, and damn is it true. It's great, I know, but sometimes you have to set your limits."_

"What are you getting at?"

_"I'm saying that you have to keep that damn snake in your pants, Yui!"_

"I got a girl pregnant, that is not the problem right now."

_"Alright, maybe I got a little off-topic, there... so then what are you planning to do?"_

"I'm finishing school, whether I have to help her raise the baby or not. If Kyouko's girlfriend decides she doesn't want stay with her then I'll get a job, I guess. It's mine, after all."

_"That's very responsible of you, Yui, and I suppose this isn't the worst thing that could've happened to you. You have my support. However, once your mother finds out..."_

"I won't be looking forward to the call," Yui said apprehensively. "Thanks for supporting me."

_"Yeah, yeah, don't get all sentimental with me, you little shit. Call me again if anything happens."_

"Yeah, okay." Yui closed the call and threw her phone on the bed. "That went better than expected."


	5. Chapter 5

_One month later..._

As part of her now daily routine, after the last period of the day, Kyouko quickly exited her classroom and quietly made her way to Yui's class. With Ayano out of sight, she walked to her desk.

"U-um..."

"What is it?"

Kyouko was acting unusually nervous. Yui worried that something might've happened. "Well..." The blonde took her hand gently then pressed it against her belly. Yui raised both her eyebrows in surprise.

"Already?"

"Yeah."

"Did you tell Ayano yet?"

"No."

"She hasn't noticed?"

"She thinks I just gained weight."

Yui pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a shaky sigh. "Well I guess we have to start telling people now."

"I already told my parents. They're not happy about it but they said they'll do their best to help me. Should I call all our friends to the tea house?"

"I guess. But maybe you should tell Ayano first."

"No, she'll find out when everyone else does. I really don't want to be alone when I tell her."

"Then I'll come with you."

"No, Yui, she might hurt you. At least if everyone's in the tea room there will be others to restrain her."

"She's not an animal."

"Yui..."

"She needs to know either first or last. Not at the same time everyone else finds out."

"Fine."

Yui looked around the classroom, most people already gone. "You better go now before Ayano finds you."

"Bye, Yui," Kyouko said. She lifted Yui's black bangs and kissed her on the forehead then left without another word.

* * *

><p>"Right, everyone. You may be wondering why I called you all here," Kyouko began. It had taken a few hours, but she finally managed to gather everyone to the tea room except for Chitose and Ayano.<p>

"I don't really care as long as I get to be with Yui-senpai again," Chinatsu cooed, crushing Yui's arm. Yui suddenly felt Chinatsu's hard-on against her leg and paled.

"So then what is this for?"

"Who said that?" Everyone looked around, trying to find the source.

"It was me!" Akari cried.

"Oh."

"Anyway, I have very important news to tell all of you, and it isn't about Comiket this time!"

"That's surprising," Chizuru muttered to herself.

"Everyone!" All the girls quieted down, awaiting her next words. "I'm pregnant!"

**"EEHHHHHH?!"**

"But I thought Ayano didn't have a dick!"

"She doesn't," Yui said. "I got her pregnant."

"YUI-SENPAI HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Wait, Yui got Kyouko pregnant?" Sakurako whispered, dumbfounded. Himawari karate-chopped her head.

"Are you that dense?"

Sakurako clicked her tongue irritably and discreetly handed Chizuru 2000 yen. Chizuru smirked and stuffed the bill in her pocket.

"Wait, so then what about when Ayano-chan finds out?" Akari asked. "Does she already know?"

"No," Kyouko responded. "I'll tell her eventually, but it definitely won't be easy." The other girls in the tea house surrounded Kyouko, patting her on the back and saying reassuring promises.

"Hey, we'll help you through this, Kyouko!"

"I can't wait to see how she turns out!"

"I'll be her godmother!"

"I wanna name it Juana De Los Apostoles Covadonga Contreras!"

"What?"

* * *

><p>Kyouko waited at Ayano's doorstep, her nerves a bit on edge with what she was about to do. Yui stood by her and squeezed her shoulder for encouragement.<p>

"You can do this, Kyouko. I'll be right beside you."

The blonde sighed. "Thanks." The door finally opened and Ayano momentarily smiled at Kyouko before glaring at Yui.

"What's she doing here?"

"Ayano-chan, can we come in?"

"But why does she have to be here?"

"Please, just let us in."

Ayano sighed and made room for the two to enter. Once the door was shut, they sat on the couches in the living room and faced Ayano. Yui felt a bit uncomfortable under her piercing, dangerous gaze. "What is it then?"

Kyouko fidgeted with the couch's material and avoided looking directly at her girlfriend. "Well, um... you might've known already but..."

"But what?"

"I'm pregnant."

Ayano froze and felt something inside her break. "What?"

"I'm pregnant, and... it's Yui's."

"Sorry," Yui apologized quietly.

"Ayano?"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why, Kyouko?" Tears rolled down her cheeks and her chest ached with anguish. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Eh? What do you mean? We had sex and sex makes babies."

_'WHAT THE FUCK KYOUKO?!' _Yui thought. Was she really serious right now? What kind of girl says that right in front of her girlfriend that she cheated on... Yui buried her face in her palm. Meanwhile, Ayano's face was as pissed off as ever.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, FUNAMI!" she yelled suddenly. "Y-YOU, YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND GOT MY GIRLFRIEND PREGNANT!"

Yui scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Yeah... I figured." Ayano got up from the couch, stomped towards her, and slapped her as hard as she could across the face. Yui was taken aback and gaped at her. Kyouko stared.

"BASTARD!" She slapped her again, even harder. Her cheek was starting to redden. Yui, having enough of it, stood up and grabbed the front of her shirt threateningly. Ayano shrunk a little at their height difference.

"Enough," she said firmly.

"Asshole," Ayano spat.

Yui snapped and the next thing she knew her fist collided with Ayano's face. Ayano was sent back, tripped, and fell against the couch. It felt as if her face had been hit by a truck and she could feel fresh blood rushing down her nostrils. She cowered in fear as Yui walked towards her and instinctively shielded herself before Kyouko pulled Yui back.

"Yui! Stop!"

Yui wanted to keep beating her, but Kyouko's grip on her kept her at bay. Slowly, her anger started to fade. "Sorry." Once Kyouko thought she cooled down, she released her.

Kyouko stepped forward and lowered her head apologetically. "I'm sorry Ayano, again. It's my fault I'm pregnant. But I still love you and I was wondering if you'd help me raise the baby?" she extended her arms, awaiting for her to come rushing to embrace her.

"Not a chance." Ayano wiped her nose with her sleeve and pointed towards the door. "Leave."

Kyouko lowered her arms, disappointed. The two both got up and left, leaving Ayano to cry alone. Outside, Yui hugged Kyouko, attempting to comfort her after being rejected.

"It's alright, Kyouko," she said, running her fingers through her blonde hair. "I'll still be here for you."

Kyouko smiled, but still wondered what would become of her and Ayano.

* * *

><p>Kyouko confronted Ayano after school, finding her at the shoe lockers. Ayano heard her footsteps and glared at her, her face soaked and puffy. "What do you want?"<p>

"I came to apologize."

"And?"

"Ayano, please. I love you!" she made kissing noises and attempted to hug her, only to be shoved back.

"I don't want you anymore, Toshinou Kyouko!"

"O-oh. Okay." Kyouko turned around to leave, and just as she was at the door, Ayano called after her.

"Wait."

"Hm?"

Ayano walked towards her and looked down at her. Because she was blushing, and her gaze was directed elsewhere, Kyouko could guess what she was about to say and smiled. "W-well, I guess I could give you another chance. But I'm not doing this because I l-l-love you or anything! I'm only doing this because it would be pretty hard for you to raise a baby on your own and I'm sure Yui isn't capable of properly taking care of you so... I'll stay with you."

"Ayano-chan," Kyouko said. She lifted her head and kissed her lips softly. "Thank you, Ayano."

* * *

><p>"You are so fucking crazy, Yui!" (Sakura) Kyoko exclaimed. "Ever heard of a rubber?"<p>

"I just forgot to use one once."

"And look where that got you." The redhead opened another pack of pocky and offered a piece. "Want some?"

"I'm good."

"Homura?" she held a piece to the other stoic, black-haired girl.

"No thank you."

"Suit yourselves," Kyoko said, sticking another piece in her mouth, her sharp tooth showing. "I don't use condoms either but that's because Sayaka uses birth control."

"Is that all you're having for lunch?" Yui asked.

"Well, I did have a bento but for some reason when I opened it there were a bunch of nipples stuck in my rice."

"What?"

"You heard me. Nipples. Some of them had piercings."

"That's scary."

"Right? I nearly shit my pants when I opened it. So I'll just have pocky."

"Hmm." Yui took another bite into her melon bread. "Are rumours about Kyouko's pregnancy really spreading that fast?"

"Are you kidding? Pretty much everyone knows now. Even the teachers!"

Yui rubbed her face, stressed. "Well that's just great."

"That's alright, Yui. I'll take you and Homura to the strip club, how's that sound?"

"Strip club? We're in high school, is that allowed?"

"Probably not. How about on your 20th birthday? I'll take you away from your boring life of raising some brat and you can have the time of your life."

"Sounds like a bad idea."

"Oh come on!" she slapped her back and Yui choked on her bread. "It'll be fun!"

Yui coughed violently before resuming her cool composure. "Fine, _maybe._ But if anything happens similar to the incident from my last birthday then I'll kill you."

"Oh, trust me. Homura and I know how to have fun, am I right?" Homura stared at her blankly. "After that let's go to America."

"To America? Where will you be getting the money to pay for tickets?"

"Oh, I have my ways," Kyoko smirked. "Anyways, I have favour to ask of you."

"What is it now?"

"Well, turns out I owe someone some money. I don't have a job, so I was thinking if you could maybe star in a porno for me...?"

"Fuck. No."

"Come on, please, Yui! I already convinced Homura to help me and I just need you so I can pay the bitch off!"

"Me? And Homura?" Homura darted her eyes suspiciously. "I am not taking it up the ass for her."

"Come on, Yui! Just this once!"

"Why don't you get a girl for this?"

"It pays way more for two studs to do it."

"No."

"Yui please! How about if Homura is the bottom? Would that be alright?"

"No!"

"I'll pay you whatever extra I get!"

"No!"

"YUI PLEASE!"


	6. Chapter 6

Kyouko swallowed Yui's large load and stood back up to give her a kiss. She hastily dodged it.

"Boo," Kyouko said, puffing her cheeks.

"That's nasty."

"But it was your own! Are you saying your own peewee is dirty?"

"Just come on, we have to get to class or we'll be late." Yui grabbed Kyouko's wrist and pulled her out of the bathroom, down the hallway, and to their next class. The bell had yet to ring. Kyouko sat at the front, with Yui in the back, so they didn't often talk in this class. Here, she mostly talked to the girl sitting in front of her, Ryuko Matoi.

"'Sup Yui," she greeted.

"Hey."

"So, are the rumours true? About you being the father of Kyouko's baby?"

"Yeah."

"That sucks. Are you staying with her?"

"Well, Kyouko and I were never dating in the first place, but I suppose I can still support her."

"Oh yeah, isn't she dating that Ayano-chick?"

"Mm."

"Doesn't that mean you got a lesbian pregnant?"

"Shouldn't that make her bi?"

"Oh yeah, whatever. I wonder if your cock has a rainbow on it now." Yui rolled her eyes. Ryuko turned her head towards the door and watched a brunette with a headband walk in.

"You know her?"

"Ritsu Tainaka? She's president of the light music club. I hear she'll do anything for money."

Yui took a look at her. Ritsu glanced at her as well and smiled goofily at her. She turned back to Ryuko. "She looks like an idiot."

"You kidding? The entire light music club are idiots. But hey, they have their uses."

Yui shrugged. "Well they are pretty."

"That they are. Why don't you go talk to her and ask for her services? Assuming you have the cash on you."

"I've never really been one to use prostitutes."

"Don't you want to try it at least once? Besides, she probably needs the money for a reason."

Yui considered the idea. "Alright. If she really is in need of some money then I guess I can help her out. I'll talk to her after school."

"Good. Then maybe you can talk her into giving me a discount...?"

"Don't push your luck."

* * *

><p>"Tainaka-san," Yui called. The girl, who was walking alongside her friends, stopped in her tracks and turned around to see who called her.<p>

"Funami?"

"Can I talk to you?" Ritsu said something to her friends before heading towards her. Her friends went ahead and left without her, exiting the school.

"Yeah?"

"How much do you charge?"

Ritsu turned red and awkwardly looked away. "5000."

Yui reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled 5000 yen note. She handed it to her, then checked her surroundings making sure no one was in the hallway. Kyouko went home with Ayano, so she didn't have much else to do, anyway. Plus, Ritsu must've been in a tight situation if she had to resort to selling her body, so Yui decided that doing this would only be helping her.

"So where will we be doing this?"

"I live nearby. My family shouldn't be around at this time."

...

Yui clasped Ritsu's hands and kissed at her salty tears, wondering why she had suddenly started crying just a while ago. Nonetheless, she continued to move inside her, determined to finish off soon.

Once she was done, she threw away the condom and sat at her bedside, clad in only her shirt. "Are you okay?"

Ritsu sat up and covered herself with her blanket. "Yeah."

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Me and my friends all got jobs and well, this is what I'm doing."

"This is a little extreme."

"It's not like I was forced to do this, I'm doing this because I want to! What's it to you anyway?!" she snapped. "You already paid me!"

"I just wanted to help you."

"The truth is... the truth is that I'm doing this for Mio."

"Mio?"

"My best friend, Mio Akiyama. Her old bass guitar broke and now she needs a new one, but neither of us have the money so..."

"Hm. You could've gotten an actual job, you know."

"The only thing I'm good at is playing the drums. No one would hire me," she said. Ritsu clutched the blankets and hugged her knees to her chest. "I'm in love with her. But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Love?"

"I don't know if you ever realized, Funami-san, but you have a reputation for being a womanizer. Plus, you got that Toshinou girl pregnant. Do you even love her?"

"Kyouko?" Yui never thought about being in love with Kyouko. She only ever wanted her for sex, but Yui was also her friend, so there were at least some feelings, romantic or not. "I'm not really sure." She looked at the clock on the wall. "I gotta go." Yui got up, redressed, then gave Ritsu another 5000 yen. "A tip. Good luck buying her that guitar."

"Thanks." Yui left her house and as she walked down the street, she thought about what she said.

* * *

><p>"Kyouko! Curry is ready, how much are you gonna eat?" When there was no response, Yui called again, "Kyouko!" Yui walked into the living room and found her sound asleep, her head on the table. She still had a pencil in her hand from working on her homework for once. The blonde was now five months along, and it was now quite obvious that she was with child. Most everyone was supportive, though there were a few girls that called her out for being a slut. Yui made sure they didn't bother her for long.<p>

Yui gently shook her awake. "Kyouko." The blonde started to stir and rubbed at her eyes drowsily.

"Mhm? Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah. Curry's ready." Before she knew it, Kyouko had disappeared into the kitchen and already had a plate full of rice and curry. She came back into the living room and set her plate on the table, moving away her homework. Yui smiled slightly and got her own plate, then sat down next to her.

"Delicious! Nothing less from the amazing Yui Funami!" she said.

"Don't eat with your mouth full," Yui scolded.

"But it's so good."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't use manners."

"Poo. Well your cooking today wasn't that good anyway. You didn't put enough water in the rice and now it's all firm."

"You just said it was good."

"Well I take it back."

"Hmph." Once they were both done, they put away their dishes and lay down, Kyouko's large stomach sticking out. Curious, Yui knelt next to her and touched her belly. 'There's a little me growing inside of her. What is it like to be pregnant? I'll never know. But it couldn't be easy... I wonder who the baby will look like? Kyouko? Me? Maybe a mix of both. Yui put her ear against her belly and listened. She didn't get anything except for some gurgling noises. Kyouko smiled down at her and rubbed Yui's hair.

"Excited?"

"Nervous. Aren't you scared?"

"A little. But knowing you'll be there for me helps a lot, Yui-chan."

"I'll always protect you, Kyouko. I promise."

"You wanna do anal?"

"Eh? What's that all of a sudden? Besides, I thought you hated anal."

"I'm good now, I really am!"

"Last time you were crying and begging me to stop. Not to mention, you were bleeding."

"Because I wasn't ready! This time I looked up how to do it properly. Apparently there's this thing called lube."

"I don't have any."

"Spit works, right?"

"Fine. Doesn't matter to me anyway if you get hurt or not. More pain for you but I feel more pleasure either way."

"Unfair. What if I actually do get hurt?"

"Then I'll keep going until I finish," Yui replied blankly. "Better yet, I'll use your blood as lubricant."

Kyouko was shivering. "Y-Yui… I've never heard you say anything so scary before…"

"I was kidding. Probably."

"Let's do it tomorrow then."

"Whatever."

"Yu~i. Do you love me?"

"I guess."

"More than a friend?"

"Romantically?"

"Yeah."

"Well... that would get in the way of your relationship with Ayano, right?"

"Yeah, but... you know Yui, even though Ayano has given me all that she could, she can't give me everything." She placed her hand on top of Yui's, which was still on her belly. "And that's... that's exactly why I think I love you more. You can give me something she can't."

"Do you really need a baby to be happy?"

"I love Ayano. I really do. But I do want children some day. No matter how many times I have sex with her, there's just no way she can get me pregnant. If we use a donor, it wouldn't really be ours. I want someone to give me a normal family."

"I see. That makes sense. How do you two even have sex, anyway? I mean, there's nothing to like... put in."

"Heheh, as expected you're clueless as to how two females do it. It's definitely different, but it feels good. In some ways, it's better than normal sex."

"Eh? How?"

"Well first of all, we can finish whenever we want. With a penis we're done when you're done."

"Mm."

"And there isn't as much as a mess... and we don't need condoms. She also really knows how to please a girl since she's got the same thing."

"I see. Should I give you a good dicking to show you penis is better?"

Kyouko burst out laughing. "What the heck, Yui, I never thought you'd ever say something like that!"

"One of those once in a blue moon things, I guess," she murmured.

"Heheh... yeah, you're right, dick is better sometimes."

"She'd kill you if she heard you say that. But I suppose I can see where you're coming from. I'd never like dick myself, though."

"Boo... I kinda wanted to see you take it up the butt."

"Never happening."

"Heh... so then, do you love me?"

Yui sat up straight and took her hands off her stomach. "I do love you, Kyouko. More than just a friend."

Kyouko got up as well and touched her forehead to Yui's. "Me, too."

Yui was never really one to blush, but for once she felt her face heat up. "Kyouko."

"Your breath stinks."

Yui smacked her head, creating a large bump. "Yu~i! Ow!"

"That was just rude."

"But it's true!"

"Then I'll go brush my teeth." Yui stood and made her way to the bathroom, leaving Kyouko alone. Bored, she let her thoughts wander. 'I wonder what childbirth is like. From all those videos I saw it looks pretty painful... I hope it wont hurt so much for me. Me and Yui's baby will look so cute! I hope Ayano will think it's cute, too. I kinda wish our baby will look more like Yui, but I'm pretty sure Ayano wouldn't like that. Huh, come to think of it... Yui's birthday is coming up! I wonder what I should get her? A new video game? Manga? Does she like manga? Maybe I should draw her doujinshi... or should I just get her a dakimakura pillow of... Yamato from Kantai Collection? I'm sure she wouldn't mind, I know what Yui masturbates to and how much of a perv she could be when she thinks there's no one around...'

Yui stepped out of the bathroom stretched her arms. "You should finish your homework."

"Yui! What do you want for your birthday?"

"My birthday? Hmm, well there is that one video game coming out-"

"How about jam!" Kyouko pulled out a jar of jam seemingly out of nowhere.

"No thanks."

She took out an ear pick. "An ear cleaning?"

"Put that away."

Kyouko held out the remote for the TV. "Remote?"

"Give me that."

"Here you go, Yui, happy birthday!"

"It's mine, so I'm not really getting anything."

"Alright then what about..." Kyouko pulled down her shirt, exposing her shoulder and a bit of her upper chest. "Me?"

Yui turned on the television and PS3, relaxing a bit. "They're all the same." She turned to Kyouko. "Including that." It took a while for Kyouko to realize what she meant, but when she did, she had never blushed so hard in her life.

"E-eh? W-wait... eh?"

Yui smirked and resumed playing.


	7. Chapter 7

_4 months later..._

Kyouko lay in the hospital bed, exhausted but still incredibly happy that she had just given birth to her child. Ayano was at her bedside, staring at the kid. The baby, wrapped in a soft blanket, was being held in Kyouko's arms.

"Isn't she cute, Ayano?"

"Y-yes," she answered quietly. Even though the baby had just been born, Ayano could tell that it looked nothing like Kyouko. Still, though Ayano wouldn't admit it, she did think that the baby was extremely cute. It was around midnight and it had taken a few hours but Kyouko had delivered the baby safely. Yui took Kyouko by taxi, since she was at her apartment, then called Kyouko's parents, followed by Ayano telling her she was in labor. In the hospital room was only Kyouko, her mother and Ayano. The moment Ayano arrived she drove Yui out of the room and had her wait outside in the labour ward.

"What should we name her?"

"I don't know, you should choose."

"How about Super-Sexy-Commando-"

"Be serious Toshinou Kyouko!" Ayano reprimanded.

"Well then." Kyouko's mother laughed and patted her daughter's head. "I think you should choose, Ayano. She may not be your baby but you should still have a say, being my girlfriend."

Ayano blushed. "Then how about Kazumi?"

"That's a pretty name." Just then, the door to the hospital room opened and Yui poked her head through.

"May I come in?" Ayano glared at her with fire in her eyes.

"Of course!" Kyouko called. Yui walked in, looking a bit uneasy, and bowed apologetically at Ayano before being handed her baby. Ayano seethed with rage. Sensing her anger, Kyouko's mother placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly at her.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine."

"I know you may be jealous, but it is her daughter, you know. Anyone would want to see their child, wouldn't they?"

Ayano shrugged her shoulders. "Hmph."

"Kyouko still loves you very much."

"I know."

Yui gazed at her baby, seeing that its eyes were the same color as hers, as well as her hair. Its head was so tiny it could fit in her hand. "What's her name?"

"Kazumi. Ayano named her."

"Cute." In truth, this was the first time Yui had ever held a baby. She never really thought of having a kid of her own and yet holding this baby just felt... right, but at the same time terrifying. I mean, just look at how fragile she is!

* * *

><p>Since then, Ayano had been helping Kyouko take care of the baby. The two decided that they would raise Kazumi thinking that Ayano was her dad, but Kazumi was more like her real father that they had thought. She was smart and despite Kyouko insisting that Ayano was her dad, Kazumi knew that wasn't true since she looked like nothing like her. But not only that, kids at school told her that there was no way Ayano could have possibly been her parent, since she didn't possess the correct 'tool.'<p>

Ayano, too, had her doubts about their relationship. It had come to the point where she had reconsidered helping Kyouko raise Kazumi. Not only did she not think of her as her parent, but Kazumi was also the spitting image of her real father. The way she behaves, how she looks, even her voice, Ayano couldn't believe she didn't inherit any traits from her mother besides her nose. Even then, it was hard to tell. Kazumi did like manga, but that was mainly because Kyouko read her doujinshi as bedtime stories. Still, it was hard to raise a child that was a constant reminder of someone who pretty much destroyed your relationship.

Meanwhile, Yui was busy in college, getting a degree in computer science; apparently she wanted to program video games. Ayano worked as a teacher in their old middle school. Yui had never come to visit Kazumi, though she tells Kyouko she often wants to. Ayano knew that sometimes, when she stayed late at work grading students' papers, Yui would stop by to spend time with Kyouko. It was obvious, like when Ayano would find boxers in the laundry or under the bed, or when Kyouko would 'mysteriously' disappear during the weekends.

It had been six years, and Ayano has had enough. She was now packing up her stuff, preparing to leave, but with tears in her eyes. She has put up with Kyouko's back-and-forth behaviour for long enough. It was time to move on. She wasn't leaving out of the blue or anything. She'd discussed it with Kyouko for quite some time now, and they believed it was for the best. So she ended up staying at her old friend Chitose's, and it was there that Ayano could be happy again.

* * *

><p>"She left already?" Yui asked, walking into the house. She dropped her helmet on the table and removed her jumpsuit. For the time being, she was working as a common construction worker until she could get a stable job in the video game industry. Since Ayano had left Kyouko, Yui supported Kyouko just as she had promised. Not only that, but Kyouko decided that Kazumi could meet her real father, which Yui was glad of.<p>

"Yeah, just this morning." Yui couldn't help but gaze at Kyouko's now mature body. Even after childbirth, the blonde was as beautiful as ever. "Kazumi!" Kyouko called.

"Mama." The black-haired little girl, who vaguely reminded Yui of Mari, slid open the door and found her mother, as well as another woman that looked like a bigger version of her. "Papa."

"How did you know?" Yui said, kinda shocked that she seemed to have already knew.

Kazumi walked up to her and hugged her leg. She looked up at Yui. "I knew there was no way that purple-hair girl could be my papa."

"I sort of told her that you were coming. She's just like you, isn't she? So smart and cool-headed."

"Hey you," Yui said, picking up Kazumi. "Wanna play some video games?"

"Yes," she responded nonchalantly.

"Alright, then. Kyouko, we'll be in the living room."

"Aren't you going to cook dinner?"

"You've been a mother for how long and you still can't cook yourself?"

"Well I can, but your cooking is the best."

"Cook dinner for me. I'm tired from work."

"Yu~i..."

...

"This is actually not so bad," Yui said, munching on some beef. Kyouko had prepared beef bowls for everyone, and damn it almost tasted like Yoshinoya.

"Papa, will you always be coming now?"

"I think so. It would be easier for me to move in with you two than continue living in my old apartment. I'm going to be here for you like I should've been. Ayano wasn't so bad, was she?"

Kyouko laughed softly. "It was to the point that she didn't even call Ayano mama or papa. She just called her Ayano."

"That's kind of rude," Yui commented.

"She's not my mama or papa," Kazumi reasserted. "Just a fake."

"Now don't say that," Kyouko said. "She helped me take care of you."

"In place of my real papa."

Kyouko sighed.

"You seem much more mature, Kyouko," Yui noted.

"Being a parent does that. But I'm glad you're here, Yui."

Yui stared at her food and thought about everything that's happened. "You know, you and I never really properly dated."

"Well that was because I was with Ayano."

"You're not with her anymore, right?"

"Nope."

"So then..."

"Gross," Kazumi cringed. She got up and left the room.

"Anyway..." Kyouko touched Yui's hands and they intertwined their fingers together.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Finally!" Kyouko lunged forward and hugged her. "Yes, Yui! And it only took you this long to ask me!"

Yui rolled her eyes but nonetheless reciprocated the hug. "Love you, Kyouko."

"I love you, too, Yui. Now let's make twenty more babies together!"

Yui couldn't help but grin.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Almost forgot to upload this chapter. This is the last one. **

It didn't take long before Yui ended up marrying Kyouko. All their friends knew it would happen eventually. Everyone was just glad they didn't have to put up with their drama anymore. Kyouko became pregnant again, Yui became a video game programmer. Kyouko hadn't spoken to Ayano since she had left which was fine, since Ayano was now happy with Chitose. It was coming to that point in Ayano's life where she wanted children, but being with Chitose, they couldn't, so Chizuru gladly donated some of her own sperm (Chitose and Chizuru were fraternal twins, hence the different eye color) to get Ayano pregnant. Since Chizuru kept getting her sperm mixed with her saliva, Ayano bit the bullet and let her have sex with her to impregnate her. Chizuru was unbelievably happy though Ayano had to cover her face with a towel to avoid getting a face full of drool.

* * *

><p>A sound chimed and the store clerks greeted Ayano promptly as soon as she stepped foot into the convenience store. Her daughter was quite hungry and they were running low on snacks so she decided she'd pick something up for her.<p>

As she headed over to the snack aisle, she also passed by the magazine section of the store and she noticed a familiar-looking head of blonde hair reading something in the R-18 area. She walked a little closer until the woman turned her head back and they looked at each other face to face.

"Ayano-chan!" Kyouko said in surprise.

"Toshinou... Kyouko." Even after all these years, her heart still did pick up just a little at the sight of her past love. Kyouko put down the porno magazine and turned her body to face her, and upon doing so her large, swollen belly almost grazed her. Ayano's face fell a little at the sight of it; when did she get pregnant _again_?

"Ahah, actually it's Funami Kyouko now," she said with a grin. She showed off her ring.

Ayano's heart skipped a beat. "O-oh? C-congratulations."

"How have you been, Ayano-chan? Is life treating you well?"

"Y-yes, very. I'm just here to buy my daughter some food."

"You have a daughter?! Who is she? What's her name, who got you pregnant?"

"My daughter's name is Rieko. The father is Chizuru."

"Seriously?!" Kyouko stared back at her disbelievingly. "I didn't know you swung that way."

"Ah, she's only the donor, actually. I'm with her sister, Chitose." _Though I did unfortunately have to sleep with her._

"Oh! Well, that makes sense. I could never imagine you actually liking dick."

Ayano chuckled a little nervously and couldn't help but keep staring at her huge stomach. "S-so, what about you? Yui got you pregnant again?"

"Heheh, yeah..." Kyouko rubbed her belly and smiled at her. "I'm in my 8th month and really excited for her. I'm sure Kazumi will love her new little sister."

"Is that so?" Dammit. Why was her heart still aching for her? She was already with Chitose. She didn't need Kyouko anymore! So then was what was with this feeling of jealousy burning inside her?

"Being pregnant really isn't easy, huh?"

"It definitely isn't." Ayano clenched her fist. _Calm down_, she thought to herself. She couldn't help it. That belly was proof that Ayano had lost. She lost to Yui because Yui was able to give Kyouko something she could never hope to give her. To make things worse, Kyouko looked so happy. She looked happier than she had ever been when she was with her. So then Ayano should be happy, too, right?

"Well, I better not take up more of your time. See you sometime!"

"Right! It's been nice talking to you..." Kyouko waved and headed towards the counter. Ayano wiped her eyes and went to the snack aisle.

* * *

><p>Kyouko lay lazily on the couch, watching the television as she scooped spoonfuls of rum raisin into her mouth. She was now 27, not super old but it was obvious that she hasn't been in her prime for a while. When she wasn't busy taking care of her kids, she was a professional manga artist, and a talented one at that. She had even animated a few popular animes.<p>

Her youngest daughter, Aki, walked into the living room covered with white, sticky fluids.

"Mama."

"What happened this time?"

"I tried to open my glue outside."

Kyouko burst out laughing. "You look so lewd right now."

"Mama..."

"Alright, I'll help you." Kyouko led her to the bathroom and washed her. This wasn't the first time Kyouko had to do this, since she had plenty of experience taking white stuff out of her own hair before.

While Kyouko ran her fingers through Aki's messy, brown hair, Aki asked, "Where's papa?"

"Papa? At our neighbor's. She's helping the girl next door clean her pipes again."

_'Mama, you really are an idiot if you think papa has to clean our neighbor's pipes five days a week.' _Aki thought. "I need help with my homework."

"Hmm, alright." It's been a while since Kyouko did any schoolwork since she was busy with her children. She didn't go to college, either. Thankfully Yui was there to support her, otherwise she didn't know what she would've done. Aki was soon going to be the only daughter in the house because Kazumi was going to college to get her degree in genetic engineering. At the age of 11. That girl was always a great thinker.

Aki was also smart, even for her age at 5, but was much more otaku than Kazumi. It made Kyouko very proud while Yui would shrug and resume reading the news. Kyouko was also pleased that her child actually kind of looked liked her, with the blue eyes and hair not quite black or blonde, but more of a brown. Yui also really liked that about her.

Once Kyouko was done washing and drying her hair with a towel, Aki went back outside to the park. There, she lay back on the grass and looked to the blue sky, putting her hand above her eyes to block the sun from her vision. After around five minutes, her friend came back and sat down next to her.

"Rieko!" Aki exclaimed, sitting up. She extended her arms toward her to hug her, only to be shoved back.

"Geez, Aki!" Rieko said, blushing. "Why do you have to be so annoying?!"

"Hehe, sorry Rieko-chan! I just missed you is all!" Aki leaned in and kissed her chastely on the lips, flustering the little purple-haired girl further.

"Sheesh..."

Aki smiled goofily and rested her head on her shoulder. "I love you, Rieko-chan." Her friend furrowed her eyebrows and fidgeted with her fingers.

"Alright you two, time for dinner." Rieko's mother walked over to them and helped her daughter up. "Rieko, go home to mommy. Mama's gotta talk to this girl about something."

"'Kay. B-bye Aki."

"Bye!" Aki waved back happily while Rieko reluctantly headed back to her house across the park. Her mother sat down next to her on the grass and sighed. "Am I in trouble?"

"Trouble? Of course not. I did see you kiss my daughter though."

Aki turned red. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine. I just wanna talk to you about something. About love."

"Love?"

"You love Rieko, don't you?"

"Of course!"

Ayano smiled sadly. She had so much of Kyouko's personality. "Well don't you dare break her heart. If you do, you'll have me to face."

"Break her heart? Why would I do that?"

"You know, I was in love with your mother once. A long time ago."

"My mom? Not my dad?"

"Definitely not your dad. In fact, it was your dad that stole your mother from me. But I guess if she never did, you would've never been born huh?" Ayano laughed cynically.

"That's true."

"It was painful, you know. When she took your mother away from me. I loved her so much and all you father had to do was get her pregnant with your older sister."

"Oh..."

"She hurt me. They both did. So... don't you do that to my daughter. Don't let Rieko have to go through what I did. Please."

Aki thought about it briefly and quickly said, "alright! I promise."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to eat dinner. You should go home, too, you know?"

"Okay! Thanks Rieko's mom!" Ayano watched the little girl trot off back to her house and deep in her heart she hoped things would go right for once.

END

**A/N: Well, that's it. You may have noticed Ayano's situation to be similar to what happens in real life, or at least what used to happen before sperm donation, which is when lesbians/bisexual women have to face their same-sex partner getting impregnated by the opposite sex. I purposely did that because I see it happen sometimes even now and I can guess that it must've been common in the past. I could imagine how much it hurts for someone you love to get taken away by you by someone else in an instant just because they were able to give something you couldn't. Though I personally haven't experienced that.**

**With the NTR, this story was made to really hurt those who ship Kyouko/Ayano. Admittedly, I would love to see Ayano actually get NTRed in the anime if Namori decided to go the Yui/Kyouko route. I enjoy NTR despite others getting completely turned off by a story just because of it. Often a man will be fucking a woman who is married which I'm okay with, but if it's just straight up yuri or futanari it's definitely one of my biggest kinks. Netorare is a genre that creates arousal from your own emotions.**

**The story's trash, but it was fun writing.**


	9. Extras

**Not a new chapter. These are just scenes that I wrote but didn't really fit. I still had them so I felt like posting it. Everyone's totally OOC in these. This first one was originally chapter 2 where Kyouko went the 'why do i have to choose' route and had a threesome.**

"Ayano-chan!" Chitose called. She ran down the hallway, until she heard soft sobbing coming from the bathroom. She entered and found her friend crouched on the floor and against the wall, her face in her hands. Chitose sat down next to her. "Ayano-chan?"

"G-go away, Chitose. L-leave me alone," she sniveled.

"Ayano-chan, I'm your best friend. Of course I wouldn't just leave you alone to suffer all by yourself," she smiled sweetly. "So, what happened that made you so upset?"

"T-Toshinou Kyouko."

"What about her?"

Ayano explained how she had been looking for her last class, hid in an empty room, and witnessed her cheat right in front of her. Chitose sighed and patted Ayano on the back.

"That must've been terrible. Do you still want to be with Toshinou-san?" As much as it would ruin her fantasies, Chitose still wanted the best for Ayano. Her friend turned to look at her with eyes puffy from crying.

"I..." she diverted her gaze. "No. After all these years of building up my relationship with her... I don't want to throw it all away."

Chitose breathed a sigh of relief. "So then, is it okay if I watch...?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, nevermind. Anyway, you may want to wash up. School's almost over and everyone's getting ready to leave. You should talk to Toshinou-san once you're ready."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." Ayano got up pulled Chitose up as well. "Thank you, Chitose. I don't know what I'd do without you. Hey, what happened to your glasses? Wait, you're bleeding!" Ayano ran to get some tissues and cleaned her up, then herself.

* * *

><p>"I wonder how she found out," Kyouko said. They were standing outside the school, waiting for Ayano. Chitose texted them to wait a bit after school was over.<p>

"I know I'm just as guilty, but when you flirt with me right in front of your girlfriend, it's hard not to put most of the blame on you. Though I still do wonder exactly what she saw that made her snap back there," Yui replied.

"You don't think she could've been in that classroom we had sex in, could she?"

"I thought I heard another person's voice in there, but I guessed it was probably just your moaning or something."

Kyouko buried her face in her hands. "I'm such a terrible person, Yui! I really am a slut!"

"It's not just your fault. I take half the blame." At that moment, the front doors opened and out came Ayano and Chitose. Ayano looked more composed now but she also had that fire in her eyes that said 'I'm going to kick your ass so hard that I'll get your shit on my shoe.' Chitose was... well.

"Toshinou Kyouko," she began, walking down the steps to face the guilty blonde. "Why would you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry, Ayano. What I did was unforgivable." Kyouko looked at her feet. "I still love you, but..." she circled her arm around Yui's unexpectedly. "I love Yui, too."

Both Yui and Ayano's mouths hung open in surprise. "Kyouko! What are you saying?!" Yui tried to free her arm. "She's your girlfriend! You and I were never even together in the first place!" Kyouko only tightened her hold on her.

"T-Toshinou K-Kyouko," Ayano's heart felt like it was being stabbed by a knife.

"I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, Ayano-"

"Oi, what are you saying, Kyouko?! You're not just gonna leave her for me, are you?! Ayano, I'm sorry, please forgive Kyouko and be with her!" Yui pleaded, still trying to pull her arm free.

"I... I still want to be with you!" Ayano announced. Everyone fell silent.

"Eh?"

"Toshinou K-Kyouko... I still want to be your girlfriend... even..." she turned her head away and blushed furiously,"...even if it means I have to share."

Yui's face was one of complete shock. _'What... what?! Am I in some sort of harem anime?! This sort of stuff only happens in those doujinshis Kyouko secretly writes sometimes!' _"Are you okay, Ayano? Maybe you're feeling a little sick?"

"No, Yui-san. I will be with you, if it means I can still have Toshinou Kyouko."

"Then it's settled!" Kyouko declared. "This three-way relationship shall be initiated at Yui's place!"

"Kyouko!" Yui was starting to lose her cool, which was very, very rare. "You're not really saying..." Kyouko pulled her forward and she linked her other arm around Ayano's. Yui looked down and saw Chitose on the ground in a pool of blood. "Hey, maybe we should help Chitose first..."

...

After dropping Chitose off at the nearby hospital, the three were now making their towards Yui's apartment building. Yui herself could hardly believe what was happening. She pinched herself about 10 times already to make sure she wasn't in a dream. Being at Kyouko's left side, Ayano would occasionally throw a few nervous glances at her from Kyouko's other side. Once they entered her apartment, they sort of stood in the living room unsure of what to do next.

"Yui," Kyouko said.

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you hard yet?"

Yui's face flushed. "Well, it's not gonna get hard when nothing's happening."

Kyouko smiled mischievously. Both Ayano and Yui knew that look. "Why don't you go lay down then, Yui-chan?"

Ayano awkwardly watched as Yui reluctantly obeyed and lay down, her back on the futon. A sudden pang of jealousy shot through her as Kyouko unzipped her skirt and started to remove her underwear. "W-what are you doing, Toshinou Kyouko?!"

"Relax, Ayano. Come here," she beckoned. Ayano timidly went toward her and knelt down. By now Kyouko had removed her underwear and Yui's semi-hard penis was... there.

"Stop staring at it, you two," Yui said as she sat up. She turned to Kyouko. "Just because Ayano's sharing doesn't mean she has to have sex with me, too."

"I-I agree!" Ayano huffed.

Kyouko smiled lovingly at Ayano. "Don't you wanna try it? At least once?"

Ayano shook her head vehemently, albeit blushing slightly. "I... I don't like penis..."

"Oh come on, Ayano," Kyouko hugged her behind her back. "Penises aren't as bad as you think they are..."

"Oi, stop trying to pressure her, Kyouko!" Yui snapped. "If she doesn't want to, then-"

"Fine." Ayano crossed her arms.

"Yay!"

Yui's mouth hung open again, and this time it was open for too long because a fly just flew in. She started to choke.

"I'll do it... but... only because I've never tried it before..." Kyouko kissed Ayano's cheek innumerable times, until Ayano scolded her. By then the fly exited Yui's throat and flew out the balcony door. Yui then looked down to see two heads staring intently on her penis. Her biological instincts kicked in at the prospect of taking two, willing females.

"I-it's getting bigger!" Ayano exclaimed.

"This really is your first time with a dick," Kyouko smiled. She grabbed her member and put the first few inches into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the sensitive head. Yui groaned and glanced at Ayano expectantly. The purple-haired girl somehow reddened even more and very hesitantly moved her face closer to the area of her shaft that Kyouko couldn't reach. She stuck out a tentative tongue and flicked it lightly against it. Kyouko sensed her uncertainty and stopped momentarily to look at her.

"Here, Ayano, let me help you." When Ayano still looked unsure, Kyouko leaned forward and kissed her briefly. Ayano was left flustered, but slightly more confident. Yui lay down on her elbows and let the girls continue. "Now Ayano, Yui usually likes it when you go slow and sensual, but you should also change up your speed and use your tongue to pleasure her more."

_'Usually? Just how many times have you cheated on me with her before?!'_ Ayano momentarily felt jealous but pushed aside that emotion and dipped her head down. On accident, she let her teeth scrape the sensitive head. Yui winced.

"Teeth," Yui warned. Ayano pulled back and this time wrapped her lips around its head, then went down a little further until she reached about halfway.

"That's it. Now move it in and out of your mouth a little," Kyouko encouraged.

"You sound like you're coaching her," Yui commented, slightly breathless.

"That's what I'm doing, aren't I? Okay, if you wanna make Yui feel really good, you can try to take her in all the way." Ayano listened and attempted to do so, but gagged a bit when it hit her throat. "It takes practice." Kyouko went ahead and joined her, the two of them running their tongues along either side of Yui's penis. Yui felt so damn lucky. Two pairs of eyes looked up at her as Kyouko took a few inches into her mouth while Ayano licked the rest of the way.

_'Is this really happening? No way is this happening... this is... thank you, God.' _Then they took turns deepthroating her while the other suckled one of her balls. _'Holy fucking shit...' _Yui arched her back, closed her eyes, and came, covering both their faces in her white, sticky cum. When Yui opened her eyes again, the two girlfriends were now licking each other clean.

"Still ready to go, Yui-chan?" Kyouko asked, getting behind Ayano.

"W-what's going on?" Ayano gulped, her heart racing. Her body was now resting on top of Kyouko. The blonde put her head on her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry, Ayano. Yui's really rough and it hurts a bit the first time, but I'll be here for you." Her girlfriend took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Yui positioned herself between Ayano's legs, her erection pointed towards her. Kyouko lifted Ayano's left leg, then used her other hand to spread Ayano's pussy.

"Come, Captain Yui! Let's shove your main cannon here!"

Yui gave Kyouko an unimpressed look. "Don't ruin the mood." She rubbed her cock against her wet slit for a few seconds before slowly easing it inside. Ayano's breath hitched as she was filled, not used to such a large size inside of her.

"How is she, Ayano?"

"S-so... big..." Ayano grabbed Kyouko's hand again and held on for dear life as Yui started to move. Just as Kyouko had said, the raven-haired girl was not in the least gentle, it was almost painful with the way she rut against her. Ayano gasped with each thrust, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

_'I didn't expect sex with a penis to feel this good,'_ Ayano thought. _'I'll have to try this again sometime... wait no, no, this is just a one time thing! Of course. But... I am pretty much dating Yui-san as well, now...'_

Kyouko lay her back on the bed and placed herself on top of Ayano. Yui stopped for a while as the two rubbed their wet pussies together and started to kiss each other. They swirled their tongues together and their lower regions dripped with anticipation. Yui blushed deeply and slid her cock in between both their slits. Her long shaft stimulated their clits, eliciting a moan from the two girls.

_'Hot...' _Yui thought lustfully. _'So fucking hot...' _She pulled back her member and slowly raised it up to touch her head to Kyouko's ready hole. Groaning, she sank inside and didn't stop until she was completely sheathed by her slippery, moist heat. While Ayano and Kyouko caressed each other, Yui rammed her cock inside. It was almost yuri. Almost. She switched stuffing each of them with her dick before deciding to change positions.

"On your knees," Yui commanded. Ayano did as she was told, Kyouko sitting up so that she could bend over in front of Yui. Yui didn't give any warning before plunging into her depths yet again. Ayano gasped with each thrust, and while she was getting fucked from behind, Kyouko got underneath her in a 69 position and started to pleasure her orally with her tongue. Ayano dipped her head down as well in between Kyouko's legs to return the favor.

_'Oh my god... I'm living a fantasy. I converted a lesbian.' _Yui, not at all thinking straight, raised her arms triumphantly. _'I hath shown this lesbian the light and converted her with my penis!'_

Ayano turned back and nearly burst out laughing when she saw Yui posing. "Y-Yui, what on earth are you doing?"

Kyouko momentarily stopped licking her pussy and asked, "what's she doing?"

"S-she's posing or something," Ayano giggled. Kyouko soon followed. Yui blushed in embarrassment and lowered her arms.

"Sorry... got a little carried away there."

Ayano chuckled some more before Yui grabbed her hips and resumed fucking her doggy-style. "I'm coming," Yui said hoarsely. "Fuck... is it okay if I...?"

"Mmm..." Ayano mumbled.

Kyouko gave a thumbs up from underneath. "I think that means yes!" she mumbled. Though Yui knew better than to trust Kyouko's shitty judgment, her body said otherwise and she went in as deep as she could and released her semen into Ayano's depths.

As Ayano lapped at Kyouko's juices, she felt the unusual sensation of warmth filling her. Her entire body pulsated with ecstasy while Yui groaned deeply. _'So this is what they call... nakadashi... the pleasure of being cummed inside..'_ By then Kyouko had come as well, and now she was left laying on the futon, cum oozing out of her and her face the perfect example of an ahegao... fucked silly.

Kyouko licked away the semen leaking out of her, getting her tongue inside as well to get the rest. She then went over to deposit Yui's thick semen into Ayano's open mouth.

Surprised, Ayano took in the full flavor of the liquid before sitting up to spit into her palm. Fascinated, she started to play with it with both her hands, amazed at the consistency. Yui and Kyouko stared.

"Ayano-chan...this is your first time with a penis, so you should know that Yui hates it when you spit instead of swallow."

Yui shrugged. "It's kinda cute this way."

"In an innocent, inexperienced schoolgirl kind of way." She got up, grabbed a tissue, and cleaned up the mess.

"Well, I'm done," Yui sighed, falling next to Kyouko's side. "I think you girls drained everything out of me. I've never come twice in that short a period before."

"That was awesome," Kyouko said. Ayano crawled to Yui's other side, getting underneath the blanket. Kyouko snuggled against Yui, seeking her warmth, Ayano doing the same, albeit nervously and blushing. Yui stared at the ceiling, wrapping an arm around the both of them.

_'I am so damn lucky...'_

"Yui."

"Hm?"

"I just realized you didn't wear a condom."

"Ehh... yeah, I guess I didn't."

"What if we both get pregnant? You're gonna take responsibility, right?"

"..."

"Yui!"

"Fufu, Toshinou Kyouko..."

Yui turned to Ayano. "Would you really be okay with having my baby?"

She smiled. "I'm happy just knowing I get to share the same baby as Toshinou Kyouko."

"Is that so? Kyouko would make a bad parent, though."

"How rude!"

"But anyway, as long as you two are with me, I'll take responsibility. It seems the right thing to do, after all."

Both Kyouko and Ayano kissed Yui's cheeks.

"Then I can't wait," they both said, subconsciously rubbing at their bellies.

_..._

"...and that's pretty much what happened," Yui finished.

"What?! No way!" Sakurako said. "There's no way you fucked two lesbians and got them to date you."

"It's fine if you don't believe me. It still happened."

"She's telling the truth," Chizuru said. "My sister told me Ayano's in a three-way relationship with them now."

"What?!" Sakurako exclaimed disbelievingly. It was morning, but not just morning, the _morning after,_ but Yui didn't share first period with her... girlfriends. So she was stuck with these two until the bell rang, which would take some time. "Pics or it didn't happen."

Yui took out her phone from her bag and showed them a picture of Ayano and Kyouko sucking her cock. "I took this one this morning. Not my idea."

"Nice," Chizuru commented.

"Wha..." Sakurako couldn't help but envy her. "Well... well I once got a titjob from Himawari!"

"This isn't a competition," Yui replied. "Do you have any stories to share, Chizuru?"

"There was this one time when my Nee-chan sucked my dick while we were taking a bath."

The two gave her blank stares. "O-okay..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, now this one I considered doing, but I felt like it was a bit too harsh and also pretty unlikely for high school students. Here, Ayano gets infected with HIV because Kyouko contracted it from Yui. It's kinda funny, though.<strong>

Ayano lay bedridden in her hospital bed, not having the energy to really do anything. Her mother had taken her to the doctor because lately she had been getting sick more often than any person should, and now they awaited the results from her blood test to come back.

The doctor walked in with a clipboard in hand and a very concerned look on her face. Ayano's mother squeezed Ayano's hand and they hoped for the best.

"The results are back," she said, the tone of her voice not at all soothing their worries. "She's positive for HIV. I'm sorry." The news took a while to sink in, and as soon as the two understood what was just said, Ayano's mother started to cry. Ayano herself was in shock.

_'HIV? How?! How does someone like me get HIV? This isn't possible... this isn't...' _Unless... _'Unbelievable. How could she. That bitch. THAT BITCH GAVE ME HIV!'_

_..._

_10 years later..._

The steady beeping of her heart monitor was the only sound that was made in the hospital room. Kyouko looked back at Ayano with guilt and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry..." she kept apologizing, and though Ayano knew she meant it, her words seized to move her.

Ayano stared back at her, completely emotionless. It had been 10 years since she had been infected with the disease, and now as she lay in the same bed where she had been diagnosed, her soon to be death bed, she couldn't help but recall all the events that led up to this moment. As if she wasn't hurt enough by Kyouko, she just had to contract a fatal disease from what _those two_shared; something she wasn't supposed to be a part of. Ayano was an empty shell of herself, all the pieces of her heart completely broken by now. Really, they had been broken for quite a long time.

As Kyouko continued to sob uncontrollably at her bedside, Ayano raised an unsteady hand and touched it to her warm face. She noted how cold she was in comparison to her. Kyouko choked back tears and gazed down at her.

"You did this to me, Toshinou Kyouko."

* * *

><p><strong>Now this one I wrote because I had watched too much Bakemonogatari. This is where Ayano NTRs Yui this time, but it ends up fruitless. Based on a certain ero-manga. This is completely unrelated to the story.<strong>

Kyouko made it very clear that she was Yui's girlfriend. They had anal sex for the first time, validating their relationship.

The two walked out of the school's building and headed towards Yui's apartment. They had very nearly gotten in trouble having sex in the classroom yet again. It was rather dark out and walking alone would've been asking to get raped or mugged. Thankfully, they had each other's backs.

"So, your parents are really going to let me come with you to your guys' vacation to America?" Yui asked.

"Yeah," Kyouko replied. "I'm really looking forward to it! Once we get to your home, let's take a bath together and have sex one more time. With my pussy."

"You really prefer that, huh, Kyouko?"

"Anal's nice and all, but I like doing it missionary." They reached an intersection and while Kyouko waited at the pedestrian lane, Yui stood behind her and looked out for anyone. The streets seemed awfully empty tonight.

"What do you think, Yui?" When there was no response, she turned back and almost immediately a single, bloody tooth whizzed by her face. A flash of thick, course fur went past her and the next thing she saw was Yui being held against the wall of a Sukiya restaurant with a large, beastly looking hand wrapped tightly around her throat. The lower half of her face was ripped apart at the skin and her entire bottom jaw just barely stayed attached to her.

"Yui?"

Out of nowhere, a naked woman with the arm of a gorilla had run towards her at the speed of lightning and grabbed Yui's neck. Within half a second, the air was knocked out of her as she was slammed into a wall with with the force of a thousand fighter tanks. Looking down, she recognized the woman's purple hair and realized she knew exactly who this was.

"Aya...no..." She squeezed her throat tighter, blocking off any air from reaching her lungs. Yui's tongue hung loosely and Ayano shook her head like a rag doll, sending off bits of flesh flying into the air. Remembering what she came here for, she gradually loosened her hold on her and turned to face a rather shocked-looking Kyouko.

"Toshinou Kyouko... you love Yui-san that much?" In the background Yui wheezed weakly, just barely able to hear her speak. Ayano completely released her hold on her and let her fall to the ground carelessly. "I've come countless times thinking about you, Toshinou Kyouko. It's not fair that you're only with Yui-san." She walked towards her, her footsteps slightly heavy from the her gorilla arm. "I can't take it any longer... I also... wanna do it with you."

Kyouko backed up until she tripped on a crack and fell against the concrete. "Ayano?"

"I want to rape you, Toshinou Kyouko. Please." Ayano had her gorilla arm extended towards her, her other hand pointing her penis straight at her. Just where did she get that, anyway?

_'Run, Kyouko,' _Yui thought. She was unable to speak and could only watch as Ayano advanced on her.

"Rape?" Kyouko cocked her head like a confused dog. "No one's going to be raping anyone tonight."

"Huh?"

"Fufufu. Don't you know, Ayano? Whether or not I like it isn't up to you. Therefore, you will not be raping me! I learned that from manga. I see you grew a penis? I also see that you have no balls. So, I'm guessing you made a deal with a demon to grow that, didn't you? Well, that thing on you is disgusting. I really only like it if it's on someone who was born with it."

Ayano's gorilla hand started to tremble and tears rolled down her face.

"But I guess this is my fault. After all these years, you've had to hold back your feelings for me, haven't you? Seeing me taken away from you by Yui must've really hurt you. You were jealous when I looked at her the way I never looked at you. I understand. I still do care about her, though. More than I ever will about you. So, if you don't harm Yui any more, you can have your way with me. I'm giving you my permission."

"Toshinou Kyouko..."

"Rape me. And it'll be over with."

"I still love you, Toshinou Kyouko. With all my heart."

Kyouko placed her hand underneath her penis and looked over at Yui across from them. "This is going to be how it is, Yui-chan. Nap over there until Ayano is satisfied."

_'You see, Funami-san, due to her desire to rape Toshinou-san, she grew a male organ,' _the voice in Yui's head said.

_'Who's that?'_

_'Ah, forgive me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Matsumoto.' _A head of black hair appeared out of the ground. Then, a girl wearing a different school uniform emerged. _'Remember me?'_

_'Not really. But you were student council president at our old middle school, weren't you?'_

_'Correct. Perverted girls' brains work in strange ways, don't they?'_

_'I suppose...' _Yui shifted her gaze to the corner where she could see Kyouko giving Ayano a blowjob.

_'You were reduced to quite the useless state, huh, Yui-kun? By crushing your neck you can't speak nor move. Ayano isn't as reckless as I thought she was.'_

_'I don't care if I'm useless. I still want to do something.'_

_'And just what are you going to do? That male organ is proof that she really did make a wish to the devil.'_

_'What?'_

_'Not quite versed in the supernatural, are you? You see, Ayano most likely made a wish to the devil for Kyouko to fall in love with her. However, the devil only takes into account her deepest, truest desires, so subconsciously, she didn't really want Kyouko to fall in love with her because she had already given up on that long ago. Her real wish was to rape her and kill you. Therefore, she grew a penis to rape Kyouko and a gorilla arm to kill you.'_

_'She needs to be stopped, then.'_

_'Even if you were to stop this, it would be useless.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'You realize, that Kyouko is doing this for your sake. By letting Ayano have sex with her, she's protecting you from further harm. If you tried to protect her, you would be utterly destroyed and she would be raped.'_

_'I see... Kyouko must have a lot of courage if she's willing to do that for me.'_

_'Ha! You think she's only doing this for you? Don't be too full of yourself, Yui-kun! You know she's also saving Ayano!'_

_'Huh?'_

_'Ayano's wish was to rape Kyouko, was it not? She made a deal with the devil and so, once it is fulfilled, the devil will take her soul. By giving her consent, it won't be rape. So the devil's contract won't be fulfilled and she won't lose her soul.'_

_'Oddly, that seems to make sense.'_

_'And you know what? I'm also saving you. I can heal you now and have you up on your feet as if nothing happened. But, that will get Ayano killed.'_

_'Really? I'm not sure I can put up a fight against that arm of hers, though...'_

_'Ahh, but I can make you so much stronger. My master is not only skilled in explosions, but also making potions, see. If I used one of her potions on you, you can get up and squeeze the life out of Ayano from her ass. But, I don't see the point in seeing one of you die tonight. So, I'll only heal your face.' _Matsumoto pulled out a flask out of nowhere and poured it on Yui's face, causing it to vaporize. Her flesh started rearranging itself. _'By the time Ayano is done, you'll be completely normal.'_

_'Thanks... you know, I never would've expected someone like you to have this sort of personality.__'_

_'Looks can be deceiving.'_

_'No... I mean, you just seemed really quiet and all.'_

Kyouko took in Ayano's entire shaft and ran her slippery tongue along the underside as it slid in.

"It's not fair for Yui-san to keep this fellatio all to herself." Ayano kept her normal hand on top of Kyouko's head and continued to thrust her meat into her warm, wet mouth. She kept going at it until her head reached the back of her throat, by which then her body shuddered with pleasure and she let loose all her semen. Kyouko's eyes went wide with surprise and she pulled back to choke on her unusually large load.

"Ayano-cha..."

"THAT'S MY SPERM, TOSHINOU KYOUKO!" she grabbed the back of her head with her gorilla hand and forced her cock into her mouth again. "I have this thing because of you... so drink it all." Kyouko shut her eyes tight and swallowed the rest of her sticky fluid, which seemed to never end. When she was done, Kyouko was shoved onto the ground and Ayano was on top of her. She quickly got to ripping her clothes off and threw them out into the road.

"Wait, hold on-"

"I can't wait anymore. I'm going to put it in. I'm going to put it deep inside you, Toshinou Kyouko!"

Kyouko coughed out the remaining sperm left in her mouth and felt her body being raised onto Ayano's lap. She yelped in surprise as she was filled with her rather large length. Ayano let out a sigh of pleasure as she felt wrapped up in Kyouko's warm, tight pussy. "Kyouko..." she lifted Kyouko's leg and licked at her soft, plump thigh as she slapped her hips against her.

"God, Ayano... you're huge..."

"I love you so much, Kyouko," she gasped. "I always have." Overwhelmed with the fact that she was having real, heterosexual sex with Kyouko, Ayano came quickly and ejaculated deep within her depths. "I came inside you. Hundreds of millions of my sperm... are swimming inside your womb. My feelings have finally reached you, Toshinou Kyouko. When I saw the two of you, I burned with a hatred stronger than anything I have ever felt. Then I thought 'if only I can make Toshinou Kyouko feel as good as Yui does. If I only had a penis...' I couldn't take it anymore, so I made a wish..."

Matsumoto perked up. _'Ooh! Let's go ahead and listen to what it was...'_

"I want you to have my child, Toshinou Kyouko!"

_'Seems I was mistaken.'_

_'What?'_

_'I got the wish wrong. Looks like maybe Ayano's soul will be lost by the end of this.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Her wish was not to rape Toshinou-san. It was to impregnate her with her baby. If she gets pregnant, her soul belongs to the devil.'_

_'That's too bad.'_

"And I'm sure Yui-san wouldn't mind. I'm sure she'd take care of our child well, won't she?" Ayano wrenched her dick out and with it copious amounts of cum came spilling out of Kyouko's pussy. Kyouko looked down and attempted to push out the rest.

_'Is that true?'_

_'I'd kill that baby the moment it starts to develop in her womb.'_

Matsumoto chuckled silently. _'You're quite funny, Yui-kun...'_

By then, Yui's face had almost completely healed, with just a bit of vapor clouding around her. Soon, all that was left were a few scratches. Both Ayano and Kyouko got up from the ground and they both stared back at Yui.

"Finally all healed up, Yui-chan? And all it took was for me to get slammed by a dick."

"Apparently, thanks to you." Yui stood up as well and dusted herself off. "I'm just glad that's finally over."

Kyouko grinned. "Not too bad, was it? Anyway, Ayano-chan, you're still expecting a baby from me, aren't you?"

"Yes... I'd like to see your baby bump soon, Toshinou Kyouko."

"Ehehe. This might just be science and all, but I'm pretty sure it's very unlikely for me to get pregnant when I'm taking... what's it called? The pill?"

"Eh?"

"The thing is, Yui downright refuses to wear a rubber. Not only that, but she's the sort of pervert that loves to come inside. Because of that, I've been on the pill for quite a while."

"You never told me this," Yui said.

"You really thought I wasn't taking contraceptives all this time you've been doing me raw?"

"Well..."

Kyouko giggled and glanced at Ayano. "It's not easy being with a raw pervert."

"Don't call me that!"

"Hehehe. Well, sorry about that, Ayano-chan. It's my fault you couldn't get me pregnant. You don't need to keep trying, okay?"

"O-okay..."

_'Looks like Ayano gets to keep her soul after all...' _Yui checked her surroundings and realized that Matsumoto was gone. And yet, they seemed to have some sort of mental link to each other.

Yui shrugged. 'To_ think the wish wasn't fulfilled by Kyouko taking contraceptives... kinda funny, actually.'_

_'Yep. If you ever need me again, just give me a call.'_

_'How would I go about doing that?'_

_'You'll know.'_

Kyouko found her clothes and started the put them back on. "By the way, Yui, did seeing me get fucked by Ayano get you excited by any chance?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm your girlfriend, you know? I should be able to ask. Plus, you being the pervert you are, I would guess you would get turned on by things like NTR."

"Well, it didn't excite me at all. And I'm not into NTR unless I'm the one doing the stealing." Yui smirked at Ayano.

Ayano clenched her fists. "Why you little..."

"It's okay, Ayano-chan." Kyouko took her gorilla hand and soothed her. "Yui's just an idiot."

"Look who's talking. Anyway, Ayano, if you really want to use that thing, you may as well use it on someone that likes you back. Like, say, the Ikeda twins?"

"The Ikeda twins? Well, I suppose..."

Ever since then, nothing has been the same.


End file.
